There has been proposed a tandem type color printer in which a plurality of cartridges is attachable to and detachable from an apparatus body. The plurality of cartridges is arrayed in a cartridge tray, and the cartridge tray is slidably supported with respect to the apparatus body. This printer is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-292804, for example.